Breaking Through the walls of the Past
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: Ranma has a sister and her past is to hard to hide. What will happen when her tells of thins? R/A (My first Ranma story so be nice)


Ami: OKAY! After this, I work on my other fics! I made up this Charactor for Ranma when bored of RPing Akane. Grace is going to be one of the Oddest People I will EVER create probably, because she is so......  
  
Angel Ami- *Covers Ami's mouth* Shush! You are up at 1:18 in the morning and can't sleep and are mad beacuse you can read and RP Ranma 1/2  
  
Ami- *Pouts but shuts up*  
  
Angel Makoto- She dosen't own ANYONE from Ranma 1/2 As much as she wishes. And some of these are her acutal posts as Grace and some are from her friends who RPed with her. Even though the Ranma that's her..family is a Girl..But hey, Still something to complane about ne? *Ends up getting Thwacked by Ranko/Ranma, protecting Ami...who now looks like Grace* O.O;;;;; *RUNS!*  
  
Angel Ami- O.O;;;....V.v;;; Just read please? Oh, and this has a Twist to it. Genma and Ranma left to train when Grace was about 3 1/2 years old so this works okay?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young girl with bright red hair walks down the street, a small backpack on her back. She sighs softly, "Maaaaaan....Dad HAD to leave me behind." She speaks with a sigh. Her red hair was back in a braid and her navy eyes looked about softly, "Now where is the Tendo Dojo?" She spoke, mostly to herself. She was small for her age, but twice as tough. She wears a Green Training Gi and black pants. Her right arm from the wrist to her elbow is covered in badages fro some reason. She sighs softly as she stops in the middle of the street, "Okay....Maps would be nice" She whines slightly, looking around for someone who might be able to help...and hopeing there was no rain comeing in. The girl looked right and left before she starts to walks again, she looked up to the sky, "You better not start raining on me, YOU HEAR?" She called at the sky. Her navy eyes glareing at it lightly. She looked out of place and she knew it. "Oh well...." She keeps on walking, looking around and seeing if pepole would let her speak to them. After a few attempts, she just gave up. No one wanted to help her out and she didn't blame them. "I'll find it on my own!....Like I always do..." She shakes her head softly as she trudges on quietly by herself, not knowing of what events that were about to take place that would change her life forever.  
  
At the Tendo Dojo, things were hectic as usual. Happosai was trying to convince Ranma to go help him steal Bras and Panties from the girl's locker room, Genma and Soun were speaking with each other, planing on things to get their two Engaged children to show their feelings towards each other, Akane wasn't downstairs yet, Nabiki wasn't home, Over at a friends house, Kasumi presumed as she set down coffie before soon hearing the all to familure, "SPLASH!" She looked up and Sure enough, both Ranma and Genma had been thrown into the Koi pond. The now Female Ranma staked off towards the front, which was unusual...espesaly being as quiet as she was. Happosai desided to follow...She shook her head slightly, 'Hmmm...I wonder what's wrong with Ranma-chan?'  
  
Ranma had leaped onto the gates infront of the Tendo Dojo and watched the street lightly, wondering to herself lightly of what would happen today. "I hope Ryouga shows up...Maybe he's gotten better sense the last time we fought...." Turning her attention back to the road was a small bob of red. Ranma watched it closesly as the red bob turned out to be a girl...and swore that that girl looked like her exactly! 'No way! That's crazy!' She though to herself as she spotted Happosai, running straight for the girl!  
  
The lone girl spotted the small man running towards her yelling, 'PRETTY LADY!" She shook her head and easly leaped over the man and kicked him in the forehead as she did so, "Leave me alone." The girl spoke softly, looking around with those navy eyes, spotting Ranma atop of the gates and calling out, "Uh...Hello there! Can you help me find the Tendo Dojo?"  
  
Ranma watched as the girl's skills alowed her to leap over the Leatcher and kickhim in the head before walking on. She about fell off of the Gates as she was called to by the strange girl, "Oiy, You looking at it. What's you name kid?" The girl stiffened, "I'm no kid! I'm 13 years old thank you Ma'am!" She corssd her arms before bowing, "I am Saotome Grace. I am here to find my brother and Father." At this, Ranma DID fall off, but caught herself on the landing. "Are you okay?" Grace spoke, rushing over and kneeling next to her, "Yeah...You said Saotome....right?" The younger girl's navy eyes looked hopeful, "Hai, I did...Have you seen them?" Ranma sighed, "Yeah...Come on inside...I'll explane everything." She spoke, a memory hitting her.  
  
******  
  
A scream ripped through the air and a 5 year old Ranma knew who was screaming. He ran through the house and stopped at a door. It was his baby sister's room and inside was his sister, being brutaly beaten by their babysitter. Their parent's didn't go out much, so the two rarely saw the Sitter. Something had happened to the girl's daughter, Something about a murder...Ranma didn't know what that ment. But there she was, holding a small wooden bat and hitting a 2 year old Grace. There was blood everywhere, makeing his sister's normaly bright red hair a dull color compared to the blood. The two year old usualy tried to fight back, but right then, she looked defeated and broken...which made him think that there was quite a few broken bones in her tiny body. He ran away and out of the house, knowing he had to get help. He ran to the neighbors and asked for help. The Man went to go help Grace while his wife called for the Police and the Paramedics. Ranma ran after the man and got back to his sister by the time the Man had taken ahold of the Sitter and restrained her, leaveing Ranma to go and comfort his screaming sister. He ran to her side and hugged her gently, "Shhhhh...Gwacie......It's otay.....hweps on da way...just hang on..." The tiny girl just kept on crying, slowly loseing consosness and going limp in his arms... The last thing he remembered was the paramedics pulling his limp sister from his arms and the sounds of the Ambulance while they tried to save his sister.....  
  
******  
  
Soon, She noticed they were inside, "Hey Pop! Better change back! We got a Guest!" She waited a few seconds before leading the red head that could be consedered her twin to the whole Tendo family. She watched as the smaller girl shrunk away shyly, a slight frear in her eyes as she bowed politely, "Um...Hello...I'm..." Genma intruped the girl, "Grace Elana Saotome! What are you doing here?" He called out, in a harsh tone. The girl's eyes were full of hurt and fear as she winced and didn't say a word, hanging her head in fear and shame. Ranma found the hot water and splashed herself, changeing back to her Male form, "Pop! Don't scare her! She has a reason to be here!" He spoke, putting an arm around the shakeing girl's shoulder. Akane, who had joined the table sense they had been outside spoke, "You have a sister Ranma?" Ranma nodded, "Yeah." He rubbed his sister's back gently, "Sit down Gracie and tell us why your here, Okay?" He spoke softly to the nervous and upset girl. She nodded and sniffled slightly before speaking, 'I...was trying to catch up to you and Daddy....I was supposed to be trainning with you two." She spoke in almost a whisper, "I've been following your trail as much as I could...even though...I found one trail easly...I wish You could have warned me." She whimmpered lightly. Ranma and Genma both spoke at the same time, "You didn't...Did you?" "You didn't go to...Jus..." Grace stood and walked outside to the Koi pond and took a breath before makeing a small jump in. Kasumi got up and went to get the younger Saotome a towel and some hot water for when she got out. Instead of the 13 year old, Out comes a pure sliver/Grey wolf with Navy eyes. It shook off quickly and glared lightly at the group as if saying, 'Does this awnser your question?' It leaped back in and came back out, with her clothing in her mouth. Ranma stood just as Kasumi came back with a towel. He took the towel and went over to the wolf that shook herself off again, "Grace?" The wolf nodded as Ranma knelt beside her and hugged her gently, "I'm sorry Grace...I wasn't there to protect you" The wolf just licked Ranma's face as if saying that it was okay. Ranma then looked back, "Hey Akane? Can you go help Grace out?...I would but...I'm her brother." Akane nodded and caught the clothing tossed her way. Ranma dried off the wolf the best he could and spoke, "Go with Akane Grace. She'll help you out." The wolf nodded and followed the blue haired girl. Ranma watched her leave quietly, 'I'm going to get Pop for this...She's beeen through so much already...Wait...where was that bandage?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami- Oooooo...What is Ranma going to do? And what is with Grace's arm? Will we ever hear the rest of the story when she was 2? Will Ranma soften up for his sister? All these questions and more comeing up later! I have other stories to update and Work next week x.o I gotta set up the Kindergarden place for Child Care. I'm gunna faint...I'm tired...and I want my net...Oh well...Until next time, Ja Ne! *Jams out to Ok Go's 'Don't ask me' as she leaves* 


End file.
